Ghost of You
by Z-Zayyyyy
Summary: Spider-Man Fanfiction Pairing
1. cast

...

**_.Ghost of You._**

...

**Anna Walker** is portrayed by _Jaylen Barron_

"Pop that gum one more damn time, I fucking dare you. I'll beat the fucking shit outta you."

...

**Peter Parker** is portrayed by _Tom Holland_

"With great power comes with great responsibility... Shut up, Anthony... Dick."

...

**Ned Leeds **is portrayed by _Jacob Balaton_

"Oh my God... Nancy, and Johnathan are finally together."

...

**Michelle 'MJ' Jones** is portrayed by _Zendaya_

"You're a complete, insufferable, annoying ass dork."

...

**Connor Strain** is portrayed by _Joyner Lucas_

"Yo, Nick, shut the fuck up... You play so damn much."

...

**Nick Hamilton** is portrayed by _NF_

"I'm not scared of anything. Never have been. Not even period blood can change that."

...

**Anthony Johnson** is portrayed by _Dean Geyer_

"Yeoo! I fucking knew it! You guys ain't shit."

...

**Logan Walker **is portrayed by _Maxi Iglesias_

"Out of all the boys in the world, Pete. I think you are the most passionate person I have ever met."

...

**Michael Walker** is portrayed by _Channing Tatum_

"What the fuck?... Ned, are you sure you're not gay?"

...

**Steve Rogers** is portrayed by _Chris Evans_

"I know how you feel about losing the one you love. But wishing you could change time is like wishing you were never born."

...

**Tony Stark** is portrayed by _Robert Downey Jr._

"You are my most favorite person from this point on, Walker. Just don't tell Pepper."

...

**Miles Morales** is portrayed by _Tevor Jackson_

"Don't ever do that again. Please, you don't want to get jumped for that gay shit."

...

**If anyone is triggered by rape or mentions of it. Please read with caution. There won't be any graphic scenes but flashbacks of the memories, and it's effects. It also applies to people with mental disorders related to ones such as bipolar, auditory hallucinations, or hallucinations, and/or self-harm.**

**If anything related to these mental disorders or issues plz talk to a trusted adult or family member. We all hear this alot, but for someone who has gone through or seen these issues. It seriously is best to talk to someone you trust. And plz know that my inbox is open to anyone in need of help. I'm here for anyone and will try my best to help you. Alot of these events will happen later in these chapters but still please have an open mind to these characters mental issues or home issues.**

**No need to offend anyone, this is the story of these characters, and from personal experiences. Just know that no matter what you've gone through. It's not gonna get better over night over a course of time, all it takes is work, and positive environments.**

**Please comment, and vote. It would be greatly appreciated and I thank you for checking this story out.**


	2. chapter one

I came into my living room with music blasting, lights flashing, and people everywhere. I danced through the crowd in my grey tight v-neck crop top, side lace up denim jeans, and my black Jordan's. My hair was up in a high messy bun, with my makeup consisting of mascara, some highlighter, and thick pink lip gloss. Becauss by the end of the night, it'd be sweated or rubbed off. Standing up on the small platform by the DJ, the music was turned down, and attention was on me.

The lights were still flashing, and people were still spilling in. Some people yelled my name, I smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Okay, okay," Everyone was turned towards me. "Welcome to my Back to School Party! Yeah, I know, everyone wants to get lit, and have a good time. Well, there is no alchohol or drugs. Boring, yeah, but if you plan on spiking drinks or offering alchohol and drugs. And even, sex. Please remove yourself from my house." People laughed, "I am not joking. This is my third year having this party, do not ruin it with poor choices. Now, enjoy the music, and food. Have an amazing, y'all."

I got off the platform, and the music was blasting again, I began walking around. Greeting people as they came in, the place was starting to get crowded, well slightly.

Thirty minutes later into the party, P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson began playing, I was distracted from greeting when some people decided to take things the next level of their making out to the kitchen table with people cheering. I yanked them off my table and shoved them towards my front door.

"You people think I was joking. Now, get out!" Some of the football jocks were helping with security.

They threw them out, I thanked them and they went back to whatever they were doing. I began greeting again. I was greeting two boys when one of them struck me frozen, not in fear, but in shock and awe. It was like everything in me, relaxed but was excited and anxious. His Hawaiian friend, was excited, he was wearing a cute cowboy hat. His bubbly voice got my attention.

"Hey, Anna. Great party," he says, grinning.

"Hello, love the hat..." I gave him a quizzical look.

"Ned," he answers, grinning.

"I, seriously, love your hat, Ned," I smiled at him, and tapped the front of it. I turned to his friend, the curly head boy was shy, and he shifted on his feet awkwardly, I smiled wider at his shirt, "and I love your shirt. You like 2Pac?"

He's cheeks reddened,and he nodded his head quickly, "Y-Yeah."

"Awesome," I smiled at him. I stepped closer to him, "what's your name, cutie?"

His eyes widened, not many get to be flirted with Anna Walker, it was actually quite an honor. It was like these two knew that fact the most. He smirked before swallowing, and leaning closer to me when people were passing by.

"Peter. Peter Parker," He gave me a nervous smile.

I smiled back at him, "Anna. Anna Walker."

The song changed, and people began cheering, and some were also chanting my name. It was time for my dance of the night. It was party tradition, my party transition. I couldn't push it back for a few minutes because I wanted to hook up with Peter Parker. As selfish, and slutty as it was, I was definitely going to make up to Peter the rest of night.

"Hey, I have to dance to this song. It's like my signature thing to do. But if you guys wanna hang out around here after, meet me after?" I ask.

The two looked at each other before turning back to me and nodding their head, eargerly. I smiled at them and winked at them before going through the crowd of bodies to the dance floor. I began to let myself go as the music pulsed throughout my body, Kevin Lyttle voice invaded my mind. I opened my eyes to see a cheering, praising crowd around me, I began to roll my hips, and move my legs. I dropped down low before standing back up, and turned around.

I seen Ned and Peter, I smirked, I walked over to Peter seductively, and leaned dangerously close to him. His face reddened, and his eyes were bugging out of his sockets. Peter might be the smartest kid in school, and a huge target for bullying.

I could change that. I could change it all for him, and Ned. I leaned into him quickly and kissed his cheek, everyone went wild around us, I pulled away, and continued dancing. I looked back at Ned and Peter, they were both staring at me, ludicrously. I turned to someone's hands on my hips, I stepped back when my face was less than five inches from Ethan Wyatts. He pulled me back to him, joining in my show. I glared at him, shaking my head at him, and pulled away from him. He went to pull to him again when jumped away, and then Anthony, Nick and Connor came out of the crowd to take of it.

I held out a hand, I turned to Ethan, "Don't do this."

Ethan aggressively grabbed my arm, "you are mine. I can do whatever I want."

Connor shoved Ethan off me, and then Anthony, and Nick helped him kick Ethan out. I took in a sharp breath to settle my nerves, I finished the dance.

But when it was finished, I didn't bother to accept anyones praise, and just pushed my way through the crowd. I tried to keep myself from running, I hurriedly sent through the rooms to the back porch.

I sighed, and leaned against the railing, I took in the late night cool air. My ice blue eyes flickered to the sky as I calmed my frazzled nerves. Dropping my forehead into my hand, I heard the back door sliding door open, and close. I turned, I smiled, slightly at Peter as he stood there.

"Are you okay?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

I fully turned to him, I nodded, "yeah."

Peter raised an eyebrow at me, he walked over to me with his hands in his pockets, "has... has Ethan always been a jerk like that to you?"

I glanced at him, crossing my arms to keep myself warm in my thin cotton crop top. I shrug, "yeah. I should've taken the red flags more seriously than I should have." Peter leaned his forearms on the wooden railing of the porch.

"Didn't you two?..." He asked, trailing off.

My brows furrowed, "what?"

"Are the r-rumors true? D-Did you guys... d-do it?" Peter stuttered.

I laughed, "are you asking if Ethan and I fucked?" Peter choked a startled cough, and I laughed harder as his face flushed in embarrassment. I put a hand in his shoulder, "yeah. Yeah, we did." I sighed, and leaned against the railing again. I rubbed my arms were the goosebumps were forming, "I regret every minute of it." I murmur.

"Are you... are you okay?" Peter's voice is soft, and he sounds genuinely concerned. Probably the first time in a long time I believed the emotion in his voice, "has he hurt you?"

I shake my head, a knot forms in my throat, I try to force it away but it tightens. I cover my face and turn away from Peter, "I'm fine." My voice cracks with a sob.

Peter rests a hand on my shoulder, before he can say anything, I wrap my arms around his torso. I bury my head in his chest as I cry, Peter's arms hesitantly wraps his around me but then tightened.

"He never trusted me. He would hit me, and he'd be so rough with me when we have sex. I was scared to leave him, as if I was alone because he'd hurt me or worse. So when I broke up with him, I needed Connor and Nick there to get me out of there." I held onto Peter tighter, "I was so scared of him. And out there, I was so afraid he'd hit me in front of everyone."

Peter tightens his arms around me, I felt the pressure of his head ontop of mine as he rubs my back comfortingly.

"It's okay," He says, softly. "Everything gonna be okay."

Abruptly I hear the door slid open and someone speak, "Anna, hey, what's going out here?"

I pull away from Peter to see Nick there, he walked over to us, he eyes hard and on Peter.

"What did you do?" Nick demanded.

I stepped forward, "he didn't do anything. He was comforting me. Everything's fine." I wipe my face, "when I asked you to help keep everything in line tonight Nick. I didn't mean to be my bodyguard, and not enjoy yourself tonight." Nick looked at me to Peter, then back to me, "Nick, for fucks sake. Leave him alone. I'm fine. Or I'm also going to kick you out too."

Nick bursts out laughing, "Damn, Anna, chill. I wanted to see Pete squirm." He claps Peter on the shoulder, "Sorry, man."

Nick closes the door behind him, and I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest again. I turn to Peter with a shaky breath.

"Sorry about him," I murmur.

Peter smiles at me reassuringly, "it's okay." His brown eyes scan me, "are you okay?"

I nod, I smile at him, "yeah, thanks to you. Thank you for letting me cry like an ugly baby."

Peter chuckles, "you're okay. My aunt, I comforted her alot after my... my uncle Ben died. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

My smile widens, "thank you, Pete." I turn to the party going inside my house. I hear a slow song playing, I turn to him, nervousness taking over my body, "do you wanna dance with me?"

Peter's eyes widened, he gulped but then he nods, "y-yeah, sure."

I take his hand, and lead him back inside to the dancefloor. I smirk at the steady flashing of lights, the blasting music, and the bodies everywhere. A fast song was playing, time slowed as I smiled, and held Peter's hand in mine. I looked at him over my shoulder, and continued leading him. I seen fellow classmates look at us, gossip and take pictures or videos of us. When we reached the dancefloor, the DJ spoke up about grabbing that one special person and heading to the dance floor.

I laughed as Monica's Angel of Mine began playing, I faced Peter. I smiled at him, he smiled back nervously. I thought it was so freaking adorable about this boy's shyness, and awkwardness. But he was unbelievably sweet and caring, a boy that every girl dreamed of wanting. Some find him, some long for him in others, and some are never lucky to see them to in front of then. I found mine, I found mine tonight at the party I threw, I found mine, and he was still right here with me.

I placed my hands behind Peter's neck as he rested his hands on waist. We began to sway to the music as some people laughed, and conversed with their partners around us. As my blue eyes met his brown ones, everything that had effected me minutes before, they didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered anymore.

As much as I didn't want to say that I believed in love at first sight or that I believed in love period. Peter was making my doubt my thoughts of it all. But I had just met Peter, I promised to hang out with him and Ned after my traditional dance. But he had held me on my back porch as I cried and he was dancing with me now making butterflies dance in my belly.

He was taking my breath away, making my heart pound in my chest and made my thoughts consumed by him. Peter was starting to take over my life and... to be honest... it was scaring me to think that I had known him longer than a half hour compared to my whole life. I was wondering if he'd be with me throughout everyday of my life. At the moment, I wanted him there.

I just met him, and I already knew I was crushing on Peter Parker. I know I should distance myself with him right now because I was crushing hard and fast. But I didn't want to.

For the first time in a very long time. Everything felt so right, and it felt like it was going to be okay.

And when Peter smiled at me, it set it in concrete.

Two months ago I had cried on Peter Parkers shoulder, and danced with him to one of the most romantic songs of that night. I also had danced with him, and Ned until late into the night, by the end of it. They both stayed around along with Connor, Nick, and Anthony to help clean up. Before the they all left, I was knocked on the couch with my phone in hand with my newfound friends numbers.

Monday two days later, I walked into school in a white Poetic Justice hoodie, blue denim jeans, and my black Jordan's. I straightened my hair, and let my bangs fall over my forehead, but I put my hair up into a high ponytail. I sighed, trying to stop myself from yawning, I had a perfect day without makeup. I just applied a light coat of mascara, and stocked with chapstick. I reached my locker with my earbuds in, Jacquees blasting, I got my books for my first four classes. I closed my locker, and was heading to class as I stuffed my phone into my backpack.

The overhead speaker came on, "participants of the pop rally please come to the gym."

I groaned, it was fourth period and I had forgotten my cheer bag. I had texted dad to come bring it in, I really was not interested in doing the pep rally today. I was apart of Track, Soccer, and cheer. I was thankful that I was allowed to wear my track parka, and have the cheer uniform on. Shrugging my backpack and duffel bag on one shoulder I walked out with words of encouragement from Mrs. Reina.

The dance squad spread out across the gym as the music began playing, I was in the front facing the freshman and sophomore class. I snapped my fingers along with the beat, and followed the choreograph. The bass rumbled from the speakers, my eyes found three people I hung out with at lunch.

We ascended into the stands, continuing the choreograph. I was was dancing on the steps of the row Ned, Peter and Michelle were seating in. I faced the row, before doing my solo dance and then chorus came back on, and we descended from the stands. I had my solo dance again, the smooth moves turned into the hip hop act took over. The gym erupted with cheering when I did my signature move with my chest popping up and descending into a body roll, and roll of my hips.

The bridge came on, and my solo went back to the group dance, I fell into the middle of the squad.

I was known for my talent in dancing, my sports, and my IQ. People thought I was cocky bitch, and a slut. But they didn't know the whole story. Michelle Jones was one of the people that hated me, and to be honest, who didn't? I didn't care, I didn't let it bother me, I don't mean to say it like I'm gonna get mad or be cocky about it.

She didn't know the whole story, and she was denying it too. Michelle was there when it happened, she witnessed it, and she had did everything she could to avoid me. Before to be simply put, she didn't want to be in the drama.

I did not blame her. It was at a party, Flash threw a Halloween Bash, she was wondering around the huge house trying to find the bathroom when she heard the noises. Michelle thought that they were going to lewd, but they weren't, it was begging, and sobbing. In the dark hallway and the dark bedroom, Michelle peaked into the room.

She seen me there, I was pinned to the floor, a hand on my throat choking me. I was sobbing, and she witnessed first hand of rape. Michelle came in screaming, and fists flying at my raper. She saved me that night, she earned a back hand but as I curled into a sobbing ball. Michelle stood her ground, when she picked up the bat from in the hallway. She raised it and the man who had been raping me, left stumbling, and afraid.

I looked up to see a terrified, but brave fourteen year old Michelle Jones. She helped my fifteen year old ass out, she let me stay at her house that night. She was there for me. And when I needed her, she was but she did not want to be in the drama. I accepted it, and I respected her. Then the rumors began going around, they were awful, and no where near true.

I tried to stop them and clean them up, but it was no use with stubborn, spoiled ass rich kids. Michelle was there after school, pounding on my door, angry as hell. She yelled at me, I yelled back at her. She slapped me, she realized what she did, she did a double take but covered it up. She went to leave but I grabbed her arm. I tried to tell her that I tried to clean them up but it wasn't working. She twisted out of my grasp, and slammed the door in my face.

I let her go, so I did my best to clean up the rumors.

When I got home, my body was tired and was definitely going to be sore tomorrow from the pep rally, and track practice. I was scrolling through my photos when I seen photos, and videos from a year ago with Michelle. I played the video, and I smiled as I was recording us dancing, and singing to a One Direction song.

I opened up Instagram, posted a picture of Michelle, and I smiling, along with the video. I wrote a caption, and tagged Michelle in it.

I put a pizza in the oven, and took a shower. When I came back down, my phone wa vibrating on the counter. I answered it before it went to voicemail not looking at the ID caller.

"Hello?" I ask, as I check my pizza.

"_Hey, Anna._" Peter.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I pour a glass of water hearing the front door open.

Dad walked in, I handed him a pill and the glass of water. He smiled at me and took the pill, and water. He left upstairs to shower, and change. I was cutting up the pizza and still talking to Peter when he came back down.

"_Can I come over tonight? May's going to be going out with some friends._"

I looked at Dad, he was going to Uncle Michael's tonight for their weekly Men night out.

"Yeah, hold on. I'm gonna check with my dad." Logan Walker looked at me, his matching ice blue eyes met mine. He was running a hand through his black, cropped hair. "Can Peter come over to watch some movies tonight?"

He took a bite of his pizza as he was sending a text, "I don't see why not." He looked down at his phone, "I got to go. Here's some money for snacks." He handed me some dollar bills. He grabbed his leather jacket, he turned before exiting the door with his keys, phone and wallet. "No funny business Annalise Joesphine," he says, sternly.

"Dad, never in a million years. I thought we both agreed 35, remember?" I smirked at him.

He chuckled, "see you tomorrow, Anna Banana."

"Oh my God, dad. Go, see you later." He left, his laughter trailing behind him.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head with a scoff, "he's gonna kill me one of these day."

Peter laughed from on the other side of the line. Anna forgot she was on the phone with the sophomore.


	3. chapter two

_five months later_

Anna stared.

She stared, and she stared, her blue eye were dull. She was outside her body and inside her mind screaming. Her spiritual frame shook her, screaming but she couldn't be moved. She wasn't waking.

Her body was frozen. She was absolutely frozen. She didn't feel the person shaking her body. Her body was frozen with white hot pain, inside her mind she was screaming to be awakened. The screaming was consuming her whole body, blocking her ears from hearing the person's cries.

Peter was sobbing, he kept shaking Anna's body, he began doing CPR. When Michelle came in, and asked what was taking so long. Peter screamed for her to get help, Michelle was startled, and she seen Anna's purplish face.

She froze.

Peter screamed at her again, Michelle shot into action. She ran outside, tears streaming down her face.

Peter looked at the bottle that was feet away from Anna, looking at the pills that were scattered on the floor. He noticed that they weren't regular pain medication. That's even if they were pain relievers. Peter seen the word Benzodiazepine on the bottle. Anna suffered from very high anxiety. It looked like a refill, she just got it. It didn't even look she even took any, why was she on the floor?

Why was it looked like she was strangled?

_Why?_

Peter continued to do CPR, Connor, and Michelle ran inside, Connor fell onto his knees beside Anna and Peter. He was on the phone.

"No, she's not breathing... she's seventeen. Annalise Josephine Walker. My name is Connor Strain. There's only two other people with me, Peter Parker and Michelle Jones. Okay. Okay," Connor tossed his phone away, and took over on giving Anna CPR as Peter continued sobbing.

Michelle dropped on her knees beside Peter, "Pete," She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, what happened?"

Peter sniffled, his red, puffy eyes met Mjs, "I came in, my senses were going off the walls." Connor looked at him at that but didn't stop giving Anna CPR. "The door was open, and then I seen the chair on the floor along with the dishes. I seen her... here... and I-I panicked..."

Michelle holds Peter close to her as he sobs, she sobs with him and before they knew it. The sirens were approaching and the paramedics were rushing in.

The three friends, stuck by her side the whole way, Peter went in the ambulance with her. Connor and Michelle drove, Mj called Logan, Michael, Anthony, Nick and Ned.

She cried the whole time.

Anna Walker couldn't die. She couldn't.

She had so much to live for. She had a bright future ahead of her. Mj needed her. She needed her alot and if... and if Anna Walker died.

Not only would Mj would, but so would everyone else. She couldn't go.

She just couldn't.

...

_fifteen minutes earlier_

I unscrewed the cap of my new medication when the door was pounded on. I stepped back but then the door broke open, breaking the jam and it swung hard into the wall. Ethan stood there, his face scowling, and terrifying. He gave me a wicked smirk, it sent chills up my spine. My heart begins to pound in my chest with adrenaline.

I dropped my medicine and dashed to the stairs but he grabbed me by my hair. He cocks slams me into the wall, I kick him, and fight against his grip but earns his hand gripping harder around my throat.

I begin to sob, "please... stop." I choke out.

He punches me, I cry harder, "say your pathetic begging, Anna. I don't wanna hear it."

He then slams me onto the floor, yanking my pants off. I continue to fight against him with everything in me but it was useless. I scream out when he enters me, my fighting is stopped by his drilling. It hurts, it fucking hurts alot.

My body goes numb as I stop shrugging, my mind wanders off as a defensive mechanism I knew too well. Bringing up happy memories, blocking out the bad ones that were present. Peter flashes in my mind, his smile, his beautiful brown eyes. I begin to cry hearing his voice in my mind, his laughter.

I begin to cry hard, my body is numb as I feels Ethan pulse inside me and he cums. He grunts ontop of me, he slips out, and pulls his pants up. He releases my throat and jerks my pants, but before I could scramble away he leans in close and holds me onto the floor.

"You will carry my child. And you will forever be mine," he says, sickly sweet in my ear.

When he pulls away from kissing my cheek and my neck, I glare at him. "Fuck you, you piece of shit," I spit a huge wad on his face.

He chuckles and wipes his face with a kitchen towel. He turns to me and begins to beat on my body, I scream and fight against him. He cuts off my screaming with his hand on my throat, he draws out a vile.

"I wasn't planning on using this on you. I guess I'll find another way to kill Peter Parker," my eyes widen, I fight against him harder.

I pound my fists against his arms, his chest, his face, I kick his legs, trying to get an advantage.

I scream when he forces my mouth open and pours the liquid in my mouth. From my screaming, I begin to choke on the liquid, he grabs my throat and slams my head on the floor. I see white dots in my vision, along with it becoming hazy.

"Swallow it!" He slams my head on the floor again.

Out of reflex to breathe, I swallow it. But before I swallow it all the way. I'm being strangled again.

I have no strength left to fight. The last thing I hear is my neighbor yelling from outside. The last thing I see is Ethan spitting on my face and then he disappears. Just like the rest of the world.

I succumb to world of peace. I succumb to the darkness.

...

_few hours later_

Logan Walker was talking to police officers, they found out from neighbors. Someone had left the Walker residence with the door wide open. They heard screaming inside, and they went to follow the boy, and when they came back. The ambulance was there.

The neighbor gave a description of the boy.

Ethan Wyatt had been arrested.

Logan sat down, his brother Michael put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Michael clenched his jaw, he was fighting back tears. Connor was quietly sobbing across front the brothers, Michelle hugged him the side. May Parker held Peter close as he too was crying, she also held Neds hand beside her. Nick ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time since they've been there. Anthony was leaning his elbows on his knees, he sighed in frustration and banged his fist down on the arm of the hospital chair.

"Logan Walker?" A doctor in the white lab coat, and purple scrubs.

Anna's father stood up and walked up to her, his hands stuffed anxiously in the pockets of his jeans. "Is... is she okay?"

The doctor smiled, "she is. We flushed her body. She had been poisoned. She has bruises all on her neck, and trauma in her vagina and head."

Logan blinked, his face reddening, "she was raped?" The volume of his voice earned glances in his direction.

Peter shot up, he was at Logan's side, "what?"

The doctor nodded, "yes, she was raped. She also bruises on her torso and abdomen. And a concession from the trauma on the back of her head. If you wish to see her, she is wake. But please, don't overwhelm her."

With that, Logan turned to Peter than everyone else in the room.

Peter stared down the hallway where Anna was located. It stretched far, never ending, but her presence was the only thing guiding him. His heart beat faster when his senses eased, when he seen Anna.

As if she could sense his presence, her eyes opened and landed on him. Peter was at her side in seconds, her hand in his. His brown eyes meeting her vivid blue contrasting against her light skin. She smiled weakly at him, everything faded away from Peter when he was with her. Caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, she reached up with her free hand,and wiped the tear that sild down his cheek.

Kneeling down at her side, she cradled his cheek in her hand. He leaned into it, he breathed in her scent on her wrist. Tainted by the hospital, Peter knew her scent was there.

She was there, she was still here.

"I can't lose you." Peter murmurs, "I can never lose you."

Peter kisses her wrist softly, Anna's heart skipped a beat, and then visions flashed through her eyes.

Stolen kisses, stolen moments. Hard times to break their successes, but then repaired by three simple words. One knee, a nervous smile, one word and then the beginning of forever. Vows, honeymoon, new beginnings, happiness, worry but then.

In the same place Peter was. The same positions, but different situations. Her face flushed, sleep in her eyes, but happiness crinkling in the corners.

Peter was holding her hand, kissing it, happiness and hope in his bright brown eyes. They turned to the soft coo in a baby hospital bed, Peter walked over, and smiled down at his son.

He had a full head of black curls, his eyes opened to show his blue eyes that shone as bright as his father's but his mother's gentleness. His lips full like his mother's, but his smile was his father's. Peter looked back at her, everything fell into place, everything was right.

And she'd never ask for anything more.

Anna gasped, and tears welled in her eyes, this was her future. She wanted it.

It was her destiny.

...

_two days later_

I sit up, sighing, and ran a hand through my hair. I can't fall asleep, I don't know how I could. Without the help of drugs, I can't take a nap without having nightmares.

I turn to the light thud by my window, I find Peter there. Well, in his Spider-Man suit. I stand up, and walk over to him as he pulls of his mask.

Before he can say a word, I hug him. He hesitates slightly, but then his strong arms wrap around me, and I breathe in his scent. I smirk when I smell his cologne, and sweat, my eyes close, and I sigh in content.

He rests his cheek ontop of my head, he sighs, and pulls back a moment later, "how are you feeling?" He murmurs.

I look up at him, "I'm fine. I 0do actually feel better with you here."

Peter smiles at how cliche it is, he chuckles, "reallly?"

I nods, my smile fades as I gaze into his eyes, my smile appears in my eyes as I look at his thin lips. Placing a hand on his cheek, I stand up on my tip toes, and lean my forehead against his. I wrap an arm around his neck, our noses brushing. I take a deep breath in, his arms wrap around my back, his hands on my flanks.

I gaze into his eyes again, "You know..." I breathly chuckle, before continuing, "I don't think I've ever known what love is until now, Parker."

His eyes widened, "w-what?" He stutters, adorkibly.

I laughed, nodding, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

Looking into my eyes before my lips, our noses brush before his lips meet mine. His head tilts as his lips dance across mine, softly. I return his gentleness, he gains more courage, and holds me closer to him.

"I love you so much." My heart flutters in my chest. "I'm never letting you go."

I kissed him again, "good. Because I wasn't planning on letting you go either." I pulled him back to me.

I put everything into the kiss. My feelings toward him. My fear of what happened to me three days ago, because it didn't matter what happened later. It didn't mattered when it came to the future. And I wasn't about to cherish all of it. Hooking my fingers into the fabric of the collar of his suit, I pulled him back with him.

The back of my knees hit my bed, our kiss never breaking.


	4. chapter three

After Anna almost died a few weeks ago, not only did she share her feelings with Peter. They didn't quite get together yet, but it was edging towards that and everyone knew it. Well, everyone in there group did.

But after the incident, her friends from the popular circle drug her back to them. As the group reassured each other that she was coming back, they waited for her to. They still had hope that she would join them the next day, but then she didn't, and she hasn't for two to three weeks now.

She doesn't send Streaks back with Connor, and Ned breaking their high score. She didn't answer their calls, she left them on read. Connor knew Anna his whole life, he was based her brother, he knew something wasn't right.

Something wasn't right at all.

They all felt it deep in their core but just didn't know what it was.

...

Connor, Peter, MJ, and Ned stand outside the Walker Residence. Connor knocks, but there's no response on the other side. Connor knocked again, the four of them looked at each other. Connor tries the door, and it clicks and opens. He sighs, his eyes roll at the cliche of it.

MJ scoffs, "of course."

They walk in, calling Anna's name and they turn to the stairs by a closing door. Peter's senses make him wince as his hairs stand on end. He's on the second in seconds, in front of the bathtub door.

He knocks softly, "Anna?" He calls, lowly.

He hears sniffling inside the room, "p-please... _go_ a-away." She chokes on sobs inside.

"Is she in there?" Connor asks, lowly. Mj and Ned on the stairs behind him.

Peter nods, he turns back to the door, "Anna... we're all worried about you... come talk to us." He murmurs, his hand on the knob.

The lock on the door clicks a few moments later, Peter opens the door, and there is Anna. She's in a tank top and sweatpants, she wipes her face from falling tears. They all scan her, and they all see the red scratches on her wrists.

But she wasn't worried about that, she was sitting on top of the toilet lid looking at something on the bathroom counter. MJ sees it first, she picks it up gingerly, she sees the sign and looks at Anna in shock. Anna looks away, her elbows on her knees, and his bounces them, her hands in her black hair. The boys look from Anna to Michelle, she looks up from the positive sign to Connor who took it from her hands. Ned and Peter look, Ned looks at Michelle, Peter freezes before he's kneeling in front of her.

Taking her hands from fisting in her hair, he takes them in his own. Rubbing soft circles on the skin of the back of her hands, his brown eyes met her teary blue ones.

"You're pregnant?" Connor murmurs.

Anna looks away from Peter to him, nodding, "Yeah," her voice cracks.

Michelle looks from Anna to Peter then back to her, "who... whose is it?"

Anna begins to cry again, she looks up at her friends, "it's Ethans... from when he raped me."

Peter's eyes are on hers, his heart breaking, but his anger was breaking through. He closes his eyes before sighing, "are you sure?"

The trio a few feet away are taken aback by his question and notice the look between them.

Anna's forehead falls to his as she looks in a sharp breath, she nods again. "As much as I hate the fact that I'm going to be a mother... of Ethan's baby." She squeezes her eyes shut, more tears slipping through before she pulls away from Peter and looks at him. "We didn't go far enough fof it to be yours," she murmurs softly.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, a minute." Connor says, the two look at him. "I thought you guys just made out?"

"We did," Peter says, standing up.

Ned shakes his head and pipes up, "that's beside the point. The question is, what are we gonna do?"

"We?" Michelle asks, why was it 'we' like they were all pregnant.

Ned gives Michelle a look, "Anna is our best friend. She is our family. So like family, we are all in this together."

The room was silent.

Anna looks down at her scared wrists, shaking off the itch and sting of the cuts. She stands, and stands near pregnancy stick from the counter. She looks down at it. She picks up, and with a surge white fury, she let's out a cry, and throws it into the wall.

"Fuck you, Ethan!" She screams, they all step back and watch as her chest heaves.

"Holy fuck," Michelle, and Ned stand beside each other.

Her eyes still narrowed in anger, she whirls on her heel and storms into her bedroom. She picks up the glass vase he bought her with the fake flowers in it.

"_I fucking hate you!_" She throws it at the wall, it shatters. She storms to the posters and pictures of her favorite celebrities and quotes. She tears them from the wall. "You fucking raped me! You fucking piece of shit!" Ethan bought her all of ths stuff in her room, and it ends up on the floor in pieces.

"All because your _jealous_ of fucking _Peter Parker_!" She screams as her mirror shatters on the floor.

The glass cuts into her sock clad feet, she let's put another scream as she falls to her knees. She slams her fists down, she begins to sob again. Strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up and out of her room. Glass under their shoes, Peter carries Anna downstairs. The group follows her, Peter's heart breaks hearing her cries, it strikes Michelle to her core. She begins to tear up, she helps with cleaning Anna up, and her room. Connor cradles Anna as she cries.

They knew Anna was hurting and the pain was something that no one shouldn't have to go through but to hear the pain flooding from her. It breaks their hearts, it absolutely shatters them.

When the mess is all cleaned, they all group hug, soon crying all together.

...

"Peter." I murmur as roll back over, hoping he'd turn his alarm off.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Peter!" I swung my arm back, and I knew I hit him too.

Shuffling.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!"

I shot up, and slammed a pillow down on him and when I pulled it back. I fell off my bed, screaming in terror. The alarm was still beeping, Ethan was leaning over the bed towards me, it looked like a bullet through his temple. Blood flowing from the hole along with wounds on his body, the only part of him that was living was his blue eyes.

They were ablaze with anger and lust, I scrabbled up to run. When I threw my door open, I wasn't in my house, I was in a long hallway. It was very long, but there was a figure by a door more than thirty feet away.

They were yelling my name, they were urgent, and fearful. Ethan was yelling my name, his voice was angry and it sounded like he was catching up on me. With a fearful whimper, I pushed myself faster, the figure in front of me who was yelling reached out his hand. My eyes found his, and my heart jumped in my throat.

"Peter?"

"Anna!"

I screamed as I was grabbed by my calves, nails digging into my flesh. I fell to my knees and pain shot up my legs, I head smacked against the floor.

The scenery changed and I gasped as the floor fell from me, I twisted in the air before the space stopped spinning.

I was on my back, I was in a hospital room. I turned around and there was baby bed several feet away and the only light was on me right now. I stepped forward, and the light above turned on.

Looking up my blue eyes narrowed at it before I continued forward. The baby with a full head of black hair was on it's belly, and wrapped in a thick plush white blanket.

Leaning my hands on the glass side, I leaned over to peek at its face. I gasped softly at the smooth caramel skin, and cheek brushing eyelashes. The babies eyes fluttered open as I brought it into my arms, smiling softly. It's brown eyes met mine, and recognized the face.

It was Peter.

He began to smile and coo at me, his hands reaching up to my face. I leaned down into the babies hands and he laughed before a vision flashed before my eyes.

I was watching a memory. I recognize it. The room, everything. I watch the cloaked figure approach the crib, with a soft pink blanket and soft purple plush pillows within a wooden frame. I also approached, my eyes widened as I looked at the masked face. The only thing I can see are his eyes, they were glowing like electricity but silver ribbons. They flowed to his hand as he reached down, I glanced down.

Terror chilled up and down my spine, that was me. He was going to hurt me.

I began yelling and swatting him away but he was unaffected, my hand phased right through his arm and shoulder. My voice didn't reach his eardrums.

A silver spark touched my forehead, I cried out as soon as my baby self did. The spark created a mark, the looks of a mole or beauty mark. It was a freckle, and it wasn't directly smack in the middle either. It sparkled through my veins, and my face. It left faint splatter of freckles on my cheeks.

"You have been chosen, child." He says.

My baby self opens its eyes and in my ice blue eyes, there is a glowing silver ring near my pupils before it expands. It fades but stays as feckles.

The silver eyed man glances at me, before his hand reaches put and the same spark reaches my forehead. This time instead of pain, I feel it spread through my whole body.

Then I'm falling, I'm falling and falling. Voices were flooding my mind, making it ache. They were either murmuring or yelling but no in between. Flashes of images were also attacking my mind. I clutched my hands to my ears, as a twirled and twisted in the pitch black open space.

Hitting something soft, harshly, warmth flooded my body in waves as I could hear distant beeping breaking through my water clogged ears.

...

I gasp as I shot up in my bed. My eyes darting everywhere in the lit room, scanning everything. Screens, medical equipment, windows, and a falling evening. Everything is happening at once, my head begans to pound as a buzzing vibrates in my chest spreading through my body slowly.

My brows furrow, "What the hell?"

Tony Stark walks in with Bruce Banner and Steve Roger's, I scramble off the bed and my back hits the wall as my heart races in my chest.

Tony's eyes widen, but he smiles, "great, the kids awake."

I raise a brow at him, "what am I doing here."

"Is she awake?" My dad walks in with Peter on his heels.

"I think we just established that," Tony replies, sarcastically.

I watch everyone in the room, my eyes land back in the billionaire, "you didn't answer my question."

"Sorry, I wasn't listening to a word you were saying, sweetheart." He says, glancing up at me from his holographic screen then back down again. "What did you say?"

I huffed in frustration, "what am I doing here?"

Tony pointed a finger at me, "You, Ms. Walker. You were having an energy sensory overload, like an energy seizure as you would say. Shit the living hell out of your father, and boyfriend, by the way."

"They're not dating." Dad sighs in a annoyance.

Tony was still talking and he wasn't helping with my pounding headache, I clenched my forehead as buzzing and vibrations raked my brain. I whimper, leaning against the wall for support. Peter was at my side in seconds, he seemed to do that alot lately.

"I also got some shocking results here, Ms. Walker." I looked up at Tony through my lashes, wincing at the pain in my head. "Are you sexually active?"

"Tony, what the hell?" Bruce demanded.

Dad sighed, much to his own disagreement to it, he knew I was or had been. "Yes, she is. Not recently." He then looks at me, "right?"

I went to answer when I just freeze in my position, my eyes rolling back. I hear Peter's voice as I pass out.


	5. chapter four

**Already Gone** \- _Kelly Clarkson_

...

few hours later

_Logan Walker was talking to police officers, they found out from neighbors. Someone had left the Walker residence with the door wide open. They heard screaming inside, and they went to follow the boy, and when they came back. The ambulance was there._

_The neighbor gave a description of the boy._

_Ethan Wyatt had been arrested._

_Logan sat down, his brother Michael put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Michael clenched his jaw, he was fighting back tears. Connor was quietly sobbing across front the brothers, Michelle hugged him the side. May Parker held Peter close as he too was crying, she also held Neds hand beside her. Nick ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time since they've been there. Anthony was leaning his elbows on his knees, he sighed in frustration and banged his fist down on the arm of the hospital chair. Peter's head shot up feeling another presence in the room._

_"Logan Walker?" A doctor in the white lab coat, and purple scrubs._

_Anna's father stood up and walked up to her, his hands stuffed anxiously in the pockets of his jeans. "Is... is she okay?"_

_The doctor gave him a grimace, "I'm so sorry... she didn't make it."_

_"No," Michael grabbed Logans shoulder, pulling him back, "No, no, no." Michael Walker pulled his brother into a hug as tears slipped from his eyes._

_Michelle held Connor to her chest as he sobbed, while she fought against her own. She grimaced at Ned who was fighting his own tears, she clenched his hand as Connor held onto her for fear life. Peter couldn't breathe, his breathing was ragged and his vision blinded by tears. Peter cried out as he doubled over with his hands clenching his hair._

_One thought ringing in his mind, over, over and over._

_No._

_Anna Walker was dead._

_There's nothing he could do to save her. There's nothing he could ever do. He lost the one last person who gave him life. He lost the girl he was absolutely head over heels with. Flashes of images race across his eyes, all of Anna, taking his breath away, and making him sob harder. He could still hear her voice, he could still hear her laugh. Feel her body in his arms as he hugged her. He wanted her back, his chest burned at how much he wanted her back._

_They all wanted her back._

_But she was already gone._


	6. chapter five

_They just came back from Anna Walkers funeral, they all sat in the living room of the Walker residence. It was silent._

_It was completely silent._

_The only noises was the world outside of the house they were enclosed in. Everyone in their black clothes, red, tired eyes, some welling with fresh tears. No one spoke and no one moved._

_They couldn't. They were numb._

_A phone dinged, followed by five more. The owners pulled them out, Michelle, Connor, Peter, Ned, Anthony, and Nick opened the notification from Instagram. They all stared and gasped at the face they looked back at them._

_It was a Instagram page dedicated to Anna Walker. Photos and videos dedicated to her._

_One stood out the most to them, it was one where it was the seven of them in a group photo. One by one they clicked on it._

_Five Seconds of Summer Ghost of You began playing, photos and videos of Anna and the six of them. Every single one had a smiling face or someone was laughing. Every single one showed the happiness in Anna's eyes. Every single one made them cry all over again._

_The caption at the end was: RIP Anna Walker, always and forever in our hearts. Fly High, Beautiful._

_They all looked at more, different ones. Individual photos of Anna at her games, or around school. Or photos from off one the six teenagers Instagram page. Videos where Connor or Peter would get of Anna singing or laughing. Stealing precious moments none of them ever took for granted._

_It was as if they all seen one photo at the same time. It was one video that was not like the rest, it was the only video with just Anna and Peter._

_Peter didn't hesitate to watch it, Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding from Fifty Shades Freed played from his phone speaker. It was photos, and videos that were secret, precious moments between the two._

_The video was going viral, that even celebrities were liking and commenting._

_Anna's death was a tragedy. She was known as the girl who had been killed by a jealous, ex boyfriend who beat her, and poisoned her. Her story was going worldwide. Anna was going worldwide._

_Not only was she known as the seventeen year old teenage girl who was athletic, popular and beautiful. She was someone that everyone who knew her or heard of her adored her._

_And that was no lie._

_Anna Walker was an inspiration. She was idol to hundreds of younger girls, even to boys._

_The media was blowing up with her story, the trial, and Spider-Mans identity reveal._

_Soon, Anna Walker was tagged as Spider-Mans beautiful, loved girlfriend._

_Peter looked up from his phone, his whole body froze. And there she was. She was staring blankly at him, bruises and cits littering her body. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out expect a silent scream, her face scrunching as she did. Her eyes ablaze with silver ribbons. The ribbons wrapped around her body, making her frame hazy and ghostly._

_He was seeing her ghost._

...

_Years went by._

_The story was still alive and Ethan was sentenced to twenty years to life behind bars._

_Life became easier but at the same time. It became harder. Connor, Anthony and Nick had left for college, Michelle's parents slipt up. Logan and Michael moved away, all staying in contact._

_Peter was often left alone._

_He kept people in his life, and at the same time, he was alone._

_He was perched on a building edge looking over the city when he heard a voice behind him. The voice raised the hairs on the back of his head, and made his heart beat faster._

_Pulling his mask off, he turned around. He breathe caught in his throat, and his brown eyes widened. His mask slipping from his grasp._

_"Hey, Peter," Anna smiled._

_"Anna?" Peter murmured._

_Iron Man landed beside the girl, the suit opened up and Tony walked out of it. Peter stared at them._

_"I'm alive." Anna smirks._

_Peter stutters, "h-how? We were there. We-We buried you."_

_Tony Stark shook his head, "nope. She's alive." He rests a hand on the girls shoulder, "that poison Ethan poisoned her... well, killed her but also changed her."_

_"C-Changed? How?"_

_Anna walked up to him, she touched his arm, and Peter gasped sharply. She really was alive, her touch was there, her warmth, her fingers. It was melting away Peter's doubts._

_"Like this," Anna's frame became hazy and her hand slipped right through Peter's arm. He could feel it, the warmth was replaced with a freezing chill. "I'm a ghost."_

_She withdrew her hand, and her frame became solid again, Peter stared down at her. Tony smiled softly before slipping back into his metal suit and flying away. His departure went unnoticed by the teenagers._

_Peter's hands came up to cradle Anna's cheeks, "you're alive." He let out a choking sob, "you're really alive," tears slipped last his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers._

_She nods, tears falling from her own, "I'm alive. I'm here," she wraps her arms around Peter's waist. Her hands coming up to his face, "I'm alive."_

_"I don't believe this," Peter says, his gloved hands interweaving into her black hair. "You're really alive."_

_The pain was slowly subsiding within Peter's chest, Anna smiles up at him, her arm wrapping around his neck. Her lips come into connect with his, warm and soft. Melting both of their hearts. Sealing everything within their bodies, sealing off the pain from the past, sealing the events of the future._

_Anna pulled away, gazing deep in Peter's brown depths, "I love you." She kisses him, holding him tighter, "I love you so much." She places kisses all over his face, "you have no clue how much I wanted to come to you. Show you I'm alive, show you that I'm never leaving you. Not again." Anna holds him close._

_"I love you too," Peter holds her close before pulling back and staring deeply into her eyes. "God, you have no clue how much I love you," Peter murmurs, tears streaming down his face._

_"I seriously can't lose you." He says, "not again."_

_"I know."_

_"I don't want it to sound so cliche, but I just can't. It'd break me, Anna."_

_Anna smiled at him, her thumb stroking his cheek, "Peter, I know. I can't lose you either. It'd also break me." They share a other kiss, and it grows with passion._

_Peter pulls away after a few moments, "I'm not haunted by the ghost of you."_

_Anna laughs, and pulls him back to her. And they just stand there, holding each other. Relishing in the moment together. Holding on for as long as they can._


	7. chapter six

"How are you feeling?" Peter murmurs, sitting in a chair beside the bed, with a mug in his hands.

"Good, I guess." I sit up, he hands me a water bottle. I have superpowers, as amazing as it is, it's still overwhelming and... scary.

He stares down at the contents in the steaming mug, a grimace crossing his features, "It's overwhelming... I know."

"I think overwhelming is an understatement." I sigh, running a hand through my curly hair. "I can feel the energy... the power buzzing in my chest... I don't like it, it's like I can explode again."

"Mr. Stark helped with that," Peter softly taps my left temple, "dampers. One's just like mine for Spidey-Shocks."

I glance at the water bottle in hand, a tear slips from my eyes and my heart beats faster in my chest, I look back up at him. He meets my eyes, and I can see all of attention is right on me as I sniffle, "Peter, I'm scared."

Mug down, his arms wrap around me, I wrap mine around him, I fist his shirt in my hands. "I'm so scared," I bury my face in his chest as flashes of my nightmare come back.

He rubs my back, and holds me close to him, "it's okay, I got you." He murmurs, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"You also better not die on me, Peter. I love you too much to lose you." I say, and then Peter's called out the room.

...

Two Weeks Later

"So, what's it like at the compound?"

I glance up at Connor as I lean back in the booth, he's sitting across from me. Stirring his straw in his Sprit, we just ordered our food. I can feel eyes on me, I look up to see the guard Tony assigned for me when I go out of the compound. As much as I hated it, I also hated to admit I was glad he was here. Connor hasn't changed in the, almost, two months I've been gone.

Aside from the fact that he was high right now. I can see it the way his eyes are droopy, I shake my head at him.

I was trying to control my powers, but they kept surging, and I was back at square one.

It freaking sucked.

And annoying as hell.

I sigh, "it's different, and across pretty cool." I take a sip of my thick chocolate milkshake, "how's Nick and Michelle?"

The corner of his mouth twitches up slightly, "Nick's fine, he's Nick. Michelle, she's good, really good."

I raise a brow at him, I leaned forward with my forearms on the table. "You finally dating her?" I ask, smiling.

Connor raises his brow at me, a mischievous smile crossing his lips, "you and Peter finally together?"

My heart skips a beat, and lean back in my seat, "n-no. Why?" I lean forward, "you and Michelle finally together?"

Connor laughs, "yeah, me and Mj are 'finally' together."

I smile at him, "anything else that's new?"

"Ned and Betty are together."

I choke on some of my milkshake, I cough a few times before speaking, "I'm sorry, what?" My eyes water before take another drink to clear my throat.

Connor nods, smirking, "yup, Ned Leeds and Betty Brant are together." He chuckles, "fucking nerds."

"Hey, we're not all that bad that people make em out to be," I laugh. I run a hand through my straighten hair, "okay, but, yeah, that's... that's new."

"I know. They're actually kinda..." he's searching for the right words, he's failing, "... strange but... nah, they're fucking weird."

"Oh my God, wait till Peter's hears about this." I laugh, "he's gonna die."

"How is Parker doing?" Connor asks, his dark brown eyes meeting mine.

"He's good, I guess." I shrug, looking out the window at New York City passing by. "Just seen him this morning. We haven't really talked."

"I knew it."

"What?" I rise a questioning brow at him. "Knew what?"

"Ignore him," I turn to see Anthony standing at our booth, a mirthqful grin on his lips. "He's bored."

I took a swig of my milkshake whilst Anthony sat down beside me and rested an arm on my shoulder. "Why? We've been talking about him the whole time."

"Damn, Walker, why you gotta do yourself like that?" Nick says, grinning as he sits down beside Connor.

I shrug, "I mean, it's true."

"You see, that's where you're wrong." I look at Anthony, "you host back to school parties, and people still can get over with. You're like one of the top athletes at our school along with that, you're in the Academic Decathlon."

I smirk, our food was brought our table. I slap Anthony's hand when he goes for french fries with gravy and cheese. He successfully though, I glared mockingly up at him. He just grins at me, I roll my eyes and bite into my mushroom swiss burger.

Connor gives me a look, "how the hell can you eat that?" He points a french fry at me and to my burger.

Haters gonna hate on my great taste on burgers and mushrooms.

I narrow my eyes at him and stick out my tongue at him playfully.

Nick blanches from his soda, my nose scrunching up, "not only that, you're dating Spider-Man!" He says all too loudly for being in a popular diner.

It catches attentions and people being to gossip, I glare at Nick when someone starts to video tape me and we can hear them saying that I was Spideys girlfriend.

"Way to go, Nickie," Anthony tosses a french fry at him.

It smacks off his head, I snort and cover my mouth as I laugh. Connor roars in laughter, Anthony chuckles, grinning.

"What the fuck, Johnson?" Nick tosses his own fry at him, but Anthony catches it in his mouth.

We laugh at Nick's failure.

"I can't win, can I?" Nick shakes his head, and leans back in his seat.

"Hello," a girl with two of her friends stood at our table. The one who spoke had her eyes on me, she was a brunette with green eyes, and she was on the thicker side. She smiled when she noticed I realized she was talking to me, "Anna, right?"

I nod, "hi, what's up?"

She looks at the guys, shifts nervously, her smile softens, "I was wondering if I could talk to you. Alone?"

I look at the guys, I turn back to her, smiling, "sure."

Anthony slips put of the booth to let me out, I smile at the brunette, her friends giggle, and walk away. She led me a spot at the counter of the diner.

"Hi, my name is Jaylen Williams," she informs me, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, Anna. Anna Walker," I say.

"I know," she says quickly but then she fidgets nervously, "I go to school with you."

"No wonder the name was familiar to me. You're on band, yeah. You were the girl who fell off the bleachers."

She laughs nervously, her posture changes, she leans her arms on the counter, "yup, I'm her."

"And your just recently got rewarded on that Chem club for being the highest ranking member. Yeah, that's amazing," Her cheeks flush with a light blush.

She turns back to me, "this might seem straight forward, but I was wondering if I could have your number because... um, because I-I have this student interview coming up for the paper. I was wondering if I do it on you?"

I feel honored, to say the least, I grin at the girl, "Y-Yeah, sure," I stuttered while pulling out my phone.

She pulled hers out, and we exchanged numbers before heading back to our friends after another short conversation. I waved goodbye to Jaylen as she was leaving the diner, blushing. She smiled, and waved back.

"I think she likes the famous Ms. Anna Walker," Nick teases.

I rolled my eyes at him, I stand at the edge of the booth, and seen that my food was gone.

Anthony had a guilty face as he wiped grease from the corner of his mouth. I smacked him, but then a waitress approached our table with two takeout boxes.

"A mushroom burger, a large french fry with gravy, and cheese," She puts it down on the table with the check.

I stare at the boxes, I was fuming for a response but then coughed, "is that for me?" I pointed to the boxes.

"Anything for Spider-Mans girlfriend." Anthony announces.

People stared at me as they walked by or were at their tables, "I am not Spider-Mans girlfriend! You play too much," I swat him in the back of the head.


	8. chapter seven

Look for breaking the fourth wall.

...

I, low key, bob my head as Peter, and Miles have a dance off a few feet away. Wanda and Sarah cheering them on, I smirk as I flip a page in my book. I'm reading over a paragraph of shapeshifter action of Andrea Cremers Wolfsbane. I internally groan when Ren slams Calla into the wall of the cell.

I glance up to see Sam meeting my eyes. He shakes his head at the boys antics. Rhodey sits beside me, he handed me a steaming cup of tea as he sips his own.

"Thank you so much." I gingerly sip the tasteful, sweet refreshing liquid.

I almost do I spit take whilst watching Miles slip and do a face plant on the floor. Bucky and Sam are roaring in laughter, Natasha snorts and turns away. My tea almost spills all over me, but luckily Sarah noticed, catches the cup from spilling the hot contents over my legs and book. She places it on the coffee table in front of me, her golden powers fade and I give her a sheepish smile.

"Thank you." She hums in response as she goes to sit in an arm chair.

Peter scared me, making me jump, and Bucky chuckles as Parker rests his hands on my shoulders.

"You're a klutz today, what's up with that?"

I grit my teeth, "I am not a klutz. It's just the fact that I'm trying to be low key today so I don't have a surge. So with your jump scaring me all day isn't helping."

"Yeah, Parker, stop being mean to your girlfriend," Tony walks in.

I sigh in frustration, "we're not dating."

"Come here, Anna," Tony says. I stood up and walked over to him as he replaced my dampers, and gave a look. "Stay right here."

I look back at Peter, he shrugs, and my eyes follow where Tony disappeared to. I walked over to Peter's side, Rhodey turned on the couch towards us, he was holding up my back.

"This is some deep, kinky shit right here, Walker," Rhodey was reading a paragraph out loud. It was the end of the book. "Whoa."

I take the book from and scan the paragraphs, I can feel Peter's breath on my neck as he looks over my shoulder. It was the Garden scene. It was after Calla cut off her hair because she was hearing Ren in her head. The ring she wore was his and the white gold band reminded him of her hair. She cut it off because he liked her hair.

Shay found her and now, well, WooHoo.

I close the book with a frustrated sigh, "I hate Shay."

Peter shrugs, he takes the book from me and flips to the first chapter. "I think he deserves more credit than you wanna admit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, as he began walking away. "Peter!" I called after him, I sprinted to catch up with him down the hall.

When I turn the corner, I stop short when I notice that Peter's gone. I just seen him.

"Peter?" I take a few steps forward.

Scanning the hallway, I pull out my phone, but yelp when I'm scooped up in the air. I hold onto Peter as my phone clatters to the ground, I'm upside down. I feel gravity weighting me, I glance up or down to see the floor, and Peter's smirking face.

"What the hell, Peter?"

I don't get a verbal response only his lips pressing against mine, I hold onto him for dear life. Peter laughs when he detaches himself from the ceiling and lands on the floor. I punch him, but bring his lips back to mine, my fingers tangling in his messy curls.

He pulls away from a few moments, "you hate Shay, but Shay helped Calla realize she is more than her masters made her out to be." My feet meet the floor again, I still hold onto Peter, "and if I remember correctly, I'm your Shay."

Tears well up in my eyes, my thumb caressing his cheek. My eyes gazing deep into his eyes, my heart began pounding in my chest. The buzzing in my chest stirred, Peter's hand came to cup the side of my throat, his thumb tracing over my pulse point.

I smile at him as the tears slip from my eyes, "what did I do to deserve you Peter Parker?"

Peter smiles, his kisses my tears away and the tip of my nose, my heart melts. He rests his forehead against mine, "I think I'm the one being rewarded with precious gifts, Anna." He kisses me softly, "I love you."

He arms tightened around my waist, bringing me closer, I kiss him back. "I love you too." My heart pounds as the energy buzzes throughout my whole body. I was gonna have a surge but this surge didn't feel like it was threatening, and Peter's senses weren't going off. I gaze into his as I contemplate on telling him everything in was feeling.

"I love I already explained to you why I love you, and I wanna tell you how much I love you for the rest of my life. But, I feel like I've loved you the very moment I laid eyes on you." My eyes scan all over his face, more tears slid down my cheeks, "I wanted to by your side every moment of each day, I craved to be with you so bad, I would cry. The days I would see you in school, I would feel relief wash all over me because... I thought you were a dream. And that you were real. The dream I've been waiting for."

Peter grins widely, he rests his forehead against mine, his cheeks heating up, "and when I found out about you being Spider-Man... I would go insane wondering if you were okay. You drive me insane even with you right here." I kiss him and then the energy releases within my chest.

Peter gasps against my lips and I feel something stir within my chest, it tugged me closer to him. My head fell onto his shoulder as I clutch him close to me, the energy surged again. My body feel like it was connecting with Peter's, like my very soul was interweaving with his. I knew he felt it too because I could feel him, I could feel him grip me tighter.

I could my words ringing through the air, it was like a memory. A future memory, it was an out of body experience. We were at an alter, sealing our forever with rings.

_"We promised forever, didn't we?"_

_"We did."_

_"And this is the start."_

The surge fades, and it leaves me weightless, and my gravitational pull was no longer to the earth. It was to Peter.

After a few moments of collecting my thoughts, I pulled back and glanced up at Peter. He was just as bewildered and in awe as I was.

"What was that?" I ask, breathless.

"I don't know," Peter breathes.

"What was that?! Are you two okay?" Steve called, the team approached us. Steve scanned us over, "what happened?"

I look down at myself and Peter and around us, "I had another surge."

"Yeah, we heard it but nothing was damaged," Miles pipes in.

"Heard it?" Sam scoffed, "I felt it go through my chest. I thought I was gonna die." He says, sarcastically dramatic.

Steve sighs with a smirk, Bucky rolls his eyes, and Peter smirks. Sarah, Wanda, and Natasha just look at each other with smiles before they began walking away with Miles.

"Walker!" Stark calls, I turn around to see Tony approaching. "What the hell? I thought I told you to stay put?"

I put a hand on my hip, I calculated the distance from where I was to right here. "I walked like 30 feet, not 30 miles."

Steve snorts, Tony glares at him, Peter's eyes are wide but he's fighting back a grin.

Tony turns back to me, "first, you gotta dial that attitude down, Walker."

Captain America puts a hand on Peter's shoulder before leading him away. Steve was stifling his laughter, and Peter shot me a sheepish smile. Tony turns back towards me when they're gone around the corner.

"Did you have another surge?" Tony holds up a holographic screen, it scanned my body. I stepped back as a gasp slipped from my lips, "yeah, you did." Tony taps the metal dampers on my temple, "they dialed it down. No damage."

I peek at the equations, and files he was going through in the holographic phone. "Isn't that... bad?" Tony raises a brow but doesn't look up, he begins to walk away. _Rude_. "I mean, what if I really need em? And then when I use them, and it's just a cloud of ineffective... power." Tony almost crashes into me when he turns around, and I wasn't paying attention.

I step back from him, "whoa, boundries." I give him a deadpanned look, he gives it back. "You'll still be able to use them in danger, Anna. But these dampers will help from causing an excessive amount of damage. Which, I hope won't happen. Just don't go following Peter or Miles into battles, and you should be good."

"Oui," Peter says, offended, his cheeks heating up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miles demands, offended and hurt.

"I can take care of myself," I say, then memories of what Ethan did to me.

It made my confidence falter my the buzzing in chest stirred again. My eyes fell to the floor, Tony placed arm an on my shoulder.

"Hey, look, I'm not saying that you can't. I'm just saying that, your father would most likely kill those two and myself if you got hurt. I'm just trying to look out for my goddaughter," he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets before turning away.

I take in his words, and then I glance back up at him with wide eyes. Tony smiles at me, as he turns, I follow after him.

"You're my godfather?!" I almost shriek in disbelief.

He nods, "yeah, that's why your father was okay with you staying here. I was his mentor when he was in college, and then he was working for me. When he and Keona found out were pregnant with you, he asked me to be your godfather." Tony turns back to me, his gaze thoughtful but... happy. "Did your father tell you that he passed out when he came to announce your arrival?"

I shook my head, my lips twitching because... that was so my father.

"I remember the look on his face when he first held you. Because he passed out, you fell asleep with him. Ironic, if you ask me." He turns again, but he was leading me down the hall. He scoffs, softly, lost in thought, a smile crossing his face. I think this is the first time I have ever seen Tony smile, a real genuine smile, "Happy took pictures of me holding you, they were all surprised that I didn't panic."

I chuckled, "well, from what I hear from my father. You've never taken a liking with kids or babies." I say, laughing.

"Well, I think out of all the babies I've seen, you were the most adorable and precious one," Tony says.

He keeps walking, and I stop in my tracks, I just stare. "Not even your own daughter?"

He turns, "I wasn't there when Sarah was born, I didn't know she even existed until four years ago. But if I was, I wouldn't doubt that she was the was the most beautiful thing I would have ever seen."

I smile and catch up with him again, falling into oace with his steps, "do you have those so-called pictures of us?" I tease.

"I do actually," He says, "I have pictures of you up until now. Your dad is the manly as they come but he can be a... freaking mother when it comes to you." I laugh which makes Tony grin wider.

"Sounds about right."

Tony sighs, he leans his arms on a railing on a balcony he led me to. He looks up at the cloudy sky, the sun was trying to break through. The sun temporarily shined down on us.

"I can't believe you're gonna be eighteen soon," he says. "I know I haven't been in your life but... the stories Logan has told me. I wish I was there, so did Happy. And when the kid said that he met you at a party." He shakes his head, "you know, you had him whipped the day he met you. Even before he officially met you, he was crushing on you from a far."

I smile, I say, "he said he liked Liz Allen."

"Oh, he liked her, but he was absolutely obsessed with you."

"Nah," I shake my head in denial.

"Oh yes, he was. But not stalker obsessed like, he was the leader of a fan group of yours. But he wasn't like those fans that know what you ate yesterday, he was a fan that was obsessed with you but would lift you up when you were upset."

I chuckled, it reminded me of someone, "just like my internet best friend, Kylie."

"Who's Kylie?" Tony questions.

"My amazingly adorable, very hippie best friend. I met her on Wattpad."

"Wattpad?" Tony raises a brow, "isn't that site of... like fanbase stories? What were you doing on there?"

_Aw, shit._

"They don't call me Spider-MansWoman for nothing."

Tony begins laughing hysterically, "you read fanfiction of Spider-Man?"

I cross my arms, can't help the grin spreading across my lips, "not just read, I write them."

"I guess learning something new every day is true."

I turn around to see my father in all his 6'0, buff, stud of dad glory. He wraps an arm around shoulders and presses a kiss to my head, "so I'm guessing Mr. Tony Stark broke the news to you."

Tony holds up a finger, "I was getting to it when I found out that Anna here was obsessed with Spider-Man before she even found out about Spider-Man."

I roll my eyes and glance up at my towering father, "what news?"

"Don't rush the process, it's very crucial," Tony warned.

Dad laughed, his eyes falling on from Tony, he began leading me away, "I know you just found out I'm apart of the Avengers, but Steve, Bucky, Sarah, and I will be going overseas to Russia. We're gonna try to find out why you were brought up into this world, and why you have a connection with it."

I stood in my tracks, my heart beginning to pound in my chest, chest buzzing, "what?"

"I'll only be gone two months, but the downside is, I won't be able to contact you while away," He says. I look away as I take it all in, "soo, you'll be with Tony and Pepper in the Tower while I'm gone."

I look back at the two men in front of me, "no offense, Tony. But I'm almost eighteen. I can take care of myself."

"That you can do, but Anna, you have powers. That means that Tony will be able to help you control them."

"And make sure they're stable while at the Tower, with F.R.I.D.A.Y.s help and the kids." Tony says, and then I hear Peter's voice behind me, my heart pounding in my chest.

My father was going over seas to Russia for a mission. If anything goes wrong, he's not like the other three, he can die. Tony alert went off, I was gonna have a surge. I felt Peter's hand on my shoulder, his voice in my ear, but Tony was warning to stay back.

"Anna." Peter's hand rested against my cheek, turning my head to look at him. "Hey, baby, it's okay. Breathe," my eyes were focusing on his, frantically. My heart thundering in my chest, my hand came up to hold onto his wrist. "Baby, breathe." He takes my hand, and place it on his chest over his heart, "focus on matching your heartbeat."

I close my eyes, his thumb caresses my cheek, it melts my insides, but continue to focus on calming myself down. The energy buzzed like warmth spreading throughout my body, my heart beat steadied, and Peter brought me to him when tears slipped from my eyes.

"Josie baby," I was passed to my father, he enveloped me in a loving embrace, it made my son harder.

I had a bad feeling about this.

A wrenched gut feeling like iron in my belly.

I just hope my gut was wrong and everything was gonna be okay.

...

TOMMYS BACK IN THE MCU! I'm so happy.


	9. chapter eight

**Matthew Dempsey**  
\- _Ross Butler_

"I ain't no girlfriend stealer, Parker. But that girl is head over heels for you. Why haven't you claimed her, yet?"

...

"Wait, so you guys still aren't dating?" Miles asked as we walked down the streets of New York, he was walking backwards in front of me. I nod at him, Connor beside me with his hands in his pockets, "why?"

He falls into step beside me, I shrug, "I don't know." I say, I squint my eyes against the bright sun, "we just aren't worried about that right now."

"More like you're holding back on fucking because you are too scared to see what's gonna happen. He's not Ethan, Anna. He's nowhere Ethan," Connor says.

My gaze falls to the sidewalk, my chest ached. Ethan might have beaten me and raped, but he was my first ever boyfriend, and we walked for a year, and three months. Those feelings I had for him, they just don't go away, I know him more than I know my own cousins, and Visa versa. I knew him more than them.

He's dead.

"Peter will never be Ethan," I say. "The difference between Peter and Ethan, I have a stronger bond with Peter than Ethan. Sure, yes, I knew a hella lot about Ethan, but our relationship was more like me and Connor. But my bond with Peter, we're best friends but the moment I met him, I knew he was gonna be something more in my life." We cross the street, "but I already confessed my undying love to fucking Peter Benjamin Parker. I'm more afraid of waking up one day and hearing that Peter's dead. Before if he dies."

I stop as I see Peter, Ned, and Michelle ahead of us. Ned waved to us eagerly, grinning. Michelle jerked her head before holding up the finger, a smile crossing her light skin features. Peter walks alongside Ned, and Michelle with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I will die with him. And there's no exaggeration in that," I say. Connor and Miles look at me, "I would die right along with him."

We reach the other trio, and Peter pulls me into a tight embrace, I hold him back. The weight of my words hitting deep within my chest, scaring me.

_'I could lose you at any minute. And what was gonna be the cost of the world taking you away from me? I would __right__ along with you... because life without is not life. I __can't__ live without you. I could __never__ live without you.'_

I hold him tighter, and I couldn't hold the sob that slipped from my lips, Peter heard it. His hand from my shoulder came up to my face when he pulled back, scanning my face. "Are you okay?" He murmurs.

I lean my forehead against his, I don't verbally answer him. My lips brush his, and my hand pulls him closer to me. Warmth spreads throughout my body when he kisses me back, I smile into the kiss. When I pull away, I gaze into his eyes, I kiss him again before his hands falls from my cheek. He smiles back at me, staring into my eyes, intertwining our fingers.

He looks away before turning back to me, "I love you."

I kiss him again, "I love you too."

"Alright, come on guys. Or you guys are gonna congest this sidewalk with your love show." Connor says.

I stick the middle finger at him, but we follow after the group. Michelle mocking rolls her eyes at Connor before shooting us a smile. We begin walking the streets of New York.  
...

I hold up a dress to my body, sticking a pose grinning at Michelle. She had done the same thing, and we ended up laughing. I hummed along with the music playing overhead.

_Body Party_ by Ciara, I began rolling my hips and dancing along to the music. Michelle cheered me along which got a staff member of the store to watch, laughing.

I turned to Michelle, took her hand, and we began dancing hip hop style around the store. We passed the boys when Miles joined us, Ned just stood with Connor and Peter, cheering us on. Miles twirled me around, I continued dancing within the store.

"Go, Anna!" Ned cheered.

It turned to him, my straighten hair flying out when I did, I put a hand on the aisle rack. And dropped down, and came back out, I began laughing when everyone else did. Michelle rested an arm on my shoulder, grinning.

"Please, save all these moves for private sessions or the strip club," I playfully shove her.

I duck out the way and lose her in the aisles, I hide myself in the clothing. Once I knew she was gone, I stepped out nonchalantly, startling a mother with her kids. Ths kids laughed probably seeing my legs, I waved to them before hearing my name being called. Michelle came running after me, the boys were outside of the store.

I ran out laughing, and jumped onto Connors back, he stumbled, startled. But he held me up, and I used my childhood friend as my shield.

"Anna!" We all turn to see Nick, and Anthony.

There was someone with them, I dropped down from Connors backs, and we both walked up to the trio. Connor stopped, a grin spreading across his face.

"Is that who I think it is?" Connor asks. I realize who it is, I gasp and grin. "Matthew Dempsey!"

Matt, Anthony, and Nick reach us, Anthony wraps an arm around my shoulders. Nick bumps my fist with wink and a grin. I turn to Matt, I look up at him.

"Holy fuck, Matty. You're a fucking skyscraper," I tease before hugging him.

"And you're still short, Annie," I punched him in his stomach.

"I forgot they were popular, and we were the losers," Miles says, his arms crossed.

I gave him a look, "you make us seem like assholes."

"Matthew Dempsey, as in ths kid who moved out of Queens to Virginia, Matthew?" Michelle asks when Connor pulls her to him.

"Michelle Jones?" Matthew says, smirking.

"Holy shit, he knows my name," Michelle turns to Matt.

I walk over to Peter, and intertwine my fingers with his, he smiles at me.

"Yeah, o-of course I do," He says, I seen he was noting Connors arm around her waist.

"He knows your name because he was obsessed with you in middle school, Michelle. He would never admit it though, because he didn't wanna be labeled as the eighth grader crushing on a seventh grader."

Nick turned to me, "says the one who was obsessed with Matt in eighth grade."

"Suck a dick, Nick," I tease.

"I'm not gay. But if you want dick, I think Parker is willing to volunteer," Nick says, Miles, and Anthony began roaring in laughter.

I stuck the middle finger up at him, "fuck you."

"Where and when?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm free now, we can go find a janitor closet."

"Yo, Nick, shut up," Connor says, laughing.

"Um, yeah, no," Peter says, smiling. "That was a nice try though."

"And Peter finally steps in," Miles scoffs, sarcastically.

Michelle snorts, "protective boyfriend suits you, loser."

"Hey, guys, I promised mall food. I need to eat before my stomach eats itself," Ned says.

"What the fuck, Ned?" Anthony asks, laughing.

Peter sighs, "don't even ask," he says, shaking his head, and leading us all away.

Reaching the food court, Peter knew exactly what I wanted, I let go of his hand as I scanned the Popeye's menu. He pulled out his wallet as he ordered me a chicken sandwich with a side of fries and cheesecake. He refused for me to pay, since he wanted to pay for the clothes I was getting. I fold him I'd pay him back, he just cut me off telling me not to. And knowing I wasn't winning, I gave up with an okay. The order was put in and we walked away with my slip, and walked over to the pizza.

"How did you know I wanted chicken?" I ask him, his hand slipping in mine.

He raises a brow with a smug smirk on his face, "what? Are you saying that I don't know my girlfriend?"

I stared at him, "girlfriend?" A small smile falling onto my face.

Peter fidgets, "o-only if you want to b-be?"

I kissed him, "I'd be honored to be your girlfriend, Peter."

I kiss him again, and then we reach the pizza counter, Ned was there with Connor. Before Peter could say anything, I ordered Peter's pizza and his drink. I slapped twenty bill down, and turned to Peter smug. Ned and Connor were also staring at me, Peter stared at me.

"What?" I shrugged, handing Peter's soda to him, "I know my boyfriend."

I walked away, a grin on my face. I was approaching Michelle with a stupid grin on my face. She raised an eyebrow at me when Anthony, Nick, and Matthew made a big table for our group.

"What'd you do?" Anthony asks.

"My exact question," Michelle adds.

I shrug, "I don't know what you mean."

Peter grabs my face in his hand, squishing up my cheeks, he places a kiss on my lips. He pulls back with a wide grin, and let's my face go, he turns to everybody, "that's my fucking girlfriend. Das mine," he says before walking away when my order was called.

Michelle is up, and grabbing me by my shoulders, eyes bright with excitement, "are you serious?"

"Are you guys finally together?" Nick asks.

I nod.

"Thank fucking God," He says, plopping into a chair with a dramatic, relieved sigh.

I rolled my eyes.


End file.
